Cops and Robbers
by kissthegirl00
Summary: Elliot Stabler/Other Character. I do not own any of the characters of SVU. I do own Sienna Smith and her father. UPDATED - NEW CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot walked into the police station Thursday morning after being gone for three days. He had signed his divorce papers two weeks before, and Cragen had told him to take some time off after recent problems at work.

He looked around for Olivia, and not seeing her walked over to Munch and Fin, standing near their desks.

"Look who's back." Fin said, now used to seeing Elliot having to take some time off, or be suspended. This time, he had seen him knock a suspect out of his chair during interrogation.

Elliot, as well as most of the other detectives, knew that the divorce was coming, and had been for years. The divorce itself wasn't the most stressful thing he had experienced, in fact at first he had a since of relief, that he and Kathy wouldn't be fighting any more, and that he wouldn't have to choose between his job and his family. What wasn't working for him was the time it was taking. A divorce in New York normally took about 30 days, but they had to decide on custody agreements and Kathy had moved out, making things go slower.

He grinned at Fin, and picked up a file off the desk. "What did I miss?"

Fin opened his mouth to answer but stopped when a young woman walked over to Munch and handed him some papers. "What's this?"

"Some sort of leak on the Marshall kidnapping." She said. "A guy called the paper and said he has proof it's a fake."

"How are you getting' this stuff before we do?" Fin said.

She turned to him and smiled. "I've got friends in high places."

She walked away, not even looking at Elliot as she went around them to stand near one of the numerous gray desks staked with papers where someone urgently handed her a phone. She looked like she was in change over there, where all the press calls came in.

"Who is she?" Elliot asked, looking at her as she talked on the phone, her back turned slightly towards them.

"That's Sienna Smith." Cragen said, suddenly popping up beside them. "She came in two days ago and she's our new press manager.

Elliot turned to him questioningly. "I didn't know we ever had one."

"We didn't." Cragen answered. "But considering the lack of good press we've been getting lately-" He eyed Elliot, indicating her meant him.

Elliot raised his eyebrows at Cragen's un-approving look. "Why us?"

Cragen looked down and then back up, his hands tucked in his pockets. "Her dad was a cop."

"That's Henry Smith's daughter?" Elliot said motioning at her as he looked from her to Cragen.

Cragen looked at them briefly before walking away as Fin answered Elliot's question. "Yeah, she cute ain't she." He said grinning as he looked towards her.

"She's too young for you." Munch said, sarcastically stomping on Fin's words.

"Oh yeah, look who's talkin'." He said, turning towards Munch, who chuckled slightly.

Elliot was still watching Sienna when Olivia hurried through the door. She knew her dad, and despite their age difference, she had Sienna had become good friends. Sienna also knew Fin and Cragen, who had both worked with her dad before his death.

Sienna motioned for her to come over and hung up the phone. "That kidnapping you've been investigating was a fake. The guy's brother showed up at the paper, saying his brother and his daughter were living out at their beach house."

Hearing Olivia, Cragen re-appeared from his office, seeing Elliot, Fin, and Munch watching the girls

"You're kidding? Does his story check out?" Olivia replied in disbelief.

"I just gave Munch a sample of the news report they're about to run, apparently our kidnap victims will be appearing on the 8 o'clock news."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to see the men standing there, quickly noticing that Elliot was back. She noticed him look from her to Sienna and realized they hadn't met yet.

"Sienna, this is Detective Stabler."

Sienna as she shook his hand with a grin. "Oh, the one who throws chairs and likes to flip over tables." She said playfully.

Elliot smiled as she let go of his hand and turned to Olivia. Cragen immediately began talking to them, Sienna explaining how she would keep the detectives from looking like idiots over the now fake kidnapping of Conrad Marshall and his 8 year old daughter Elizabeth, who had apparently gone missing first, and was said to have a history of sexual abuse, putting SVU on the case.

He hadn't known much about the case, not having been there for most of the investigation. From what he had heard it was mostly Olivia's. He watched Sienna go to her desk and come back to Olivia and Cragen with copies of papers. She seemed to purse her lips when she smiled, something she did often he noticed. She had brown hair and gray blue eyes that hid behind big black eyelashes.. She was young Elliot noticed, remembering Munch's statement to Fin.

A few days later, Elliot went into Cragen's office, wanting to talk about Sienna. He had only seen her leave alone once, the other days, leaving three times with Fin, and once with Olivia. He knew she and Olivia were friends, but obviously, she and Fin were much closer.

As he entered Cragen's office, Elliot closed the door behind him. Cragen was sitting at his desk when Elliot entered and looked up quickly. "What is it?"

"It's uh, Sienna." He said hesitantly, glancing behind him at her through the blinds.

Cragen leaned back in his chair, puzzled. "Yeah, what about her?"

Elliot paused for a moment, leaning in. "Are you sure she's safe here?"

"What? Why wouldn't see be?"

"Aw, come on Captain, you know how it is. Yesterday we had a guy come in who slapped her ass when she walked by him." Elliot said sitting down.

"Well, maybe that rookie kid shouldn't have put him in front handcuffs."

Elliot leaned back in the chair and gave Cragen a whatever look. "What do you want me to say Elliot, if you've got a problem with her working here, you should talk to her about it."

Elliot's eyes widened at Cragen's statement. "I don't have a problem with her working here, I kind of like it actually." He grinned and Cragen raised his eyebrows at him. "But what about when some guy walks up to her and pulls it out of his pants?"

"Then tell all the rookies to put the handcuffs in back."

Elliot sat back in his chair and though for a moment. "So how long have you known her anyway?" He asked. "Since she was 18. I met her a month before her dad was shot."

"Yeah, what about her and Fin?"

"Fin met her a little while before me, they got a weird relationship if you ask me." Cragen said, filling out some paperwork.

"Weird. How so?"

"They're best friends or something, even with that age difference. They get each other on some sort of Fin level."

Elliot nodded. "Huh." He got up to leave the room and then turned around, opening his mouth for one last question.

"She's 22." Cragen said, not looking up from his desk. He had already known Elliot's question.

When Elliot exited, he went to his desk where Sienna came up to him. "Detective Stabler, Olivia asked me to give you this." She handed him a yellow file.

"Thanks." He noticed that she called Olivia Olivia and Fin and Munch by their last names. She called Cragen Captain, but in private conversations called him Don. He was the only one she called Detective Stabler. "It's Elliot."

Sienna gave him a slight smile and walked away, leaving him with the file. Just as he opened it, the doors busted open and in came Olivia and Munch, both dragging a loud and kicking suspect, Fin holding the guy my his hooded jacket behind him.

Elliot jumped up, taking the file with him. They put the guy in interrogation as Elliot reached them. "Who's the perp?"

"That's the file I gave you." Olivia said, out of breath. Elliot opened it and skimmed the information. "Guy's a rapist, what's new?"

"What's new is, I'm not dealing with him." Olivia said, going to get some water.

Fin went over to Sienna and handed her the file. "Find everything you can on this guy. Let's see what makes him tick."

An hour later Sienna knocked on the police observance room where Cragen, Fin, and Munch were. "Come in." Cragen shouted through the door.

Sienna opened the door and walked in, carrying the file. "Alright, what'd you find out?" Fin said quickly.

"Send in Olivia. He likes cops. When he lived in Florida, he got caught stealing from an action figure store."

"Yeah, that was on his rapsheet, so what?" Fin asked.

"They were all action figures of women cops. Not to mention that he told his shrink down there." Sienna said, handing Munch the file.

"You can't get screwed on your own, so you go out and rape women!? Is that how it works Tommy!?

Sienna turned to the one sided window when she suddenly heard the loud yelling of Stabler's voice. He was leaning down on the table, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The guy didn't respond and Stabler moved around the table, pointing at a picture laying on it. "And you don't recognize her?"

"No."

"Really?" Stabler got right in the subject's face. "Cause I think you're liar."

"Alright send Olivia in." Cragen said quickly. "Before Elliot flips another one out of a chair."

Fin left and knocked on the door, letting Elliot out, leaving the man alone as he went to find Olivia. Barely a minute later, the door to the observation room opened and Elliot walked in, noticing Sienna. He stood beside her at the window, crossing his arms. He realized Sienna had seen his display of interrogation.

"Doesn't look like this guy could've done it." Munch said, looking at the file. Cragen nodded. "Oh yeah, why not?" Elliot asked.

"He told his shrink that he doesn't like "real women." Munch responded.

"He uses mannequins and blow up dolls, that he dresses up as cops." Sienna said, casting her eyes up to Elliot who looked down at her.

They both looked back to the window, and Elliot spoke. "Kinky.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Sienna had started working at SVU. She had already saved Stabler's ass once, convincing a perp's lawyer not to talk to the press after Elliot pulled him out of his chair and pushed him against the wall. The lawyer did however have her client press charges, but they didn't hold up once the guy was convicted. She had also even helped Cragen out more than once.

On the morning of Monday, October. 13, she walked into the station with two boxes of doughnuts and a coffee in the other hand. A group of the uniformed young officers were quick to grab the top box out of her hands.

"Thanks Sienna."

She smiled at them and then walked over to Munch and Elliot, both of them smiling as Munch opened the box. He grabbed a glazed doughnut quickly, making sure he got it before anyone else did as Elliot reached for a grape one, making eye contact with Sienna as he did.

He stepped back and she broke the glance, laughing at Munch as she sat the box down on the table beside him. "You, uh might want to use a napkin." She said, brushing the glaze crumbs off Munch's tie. He looked down and brushed at his tie.

Elliot watched her carefully as she handed Munch a napkin, the other officers already in the second box of doughnuts. In the month that she had been there he had noticed things about her that made him think differently about what he had first thought. She could handle herself, and she was safe most days, but he had made sure that all handcuffs were put in back. She wore a press badge around her neck, and always jeans. She was too young for him, he knew, but their was an obvious tension between them that everyone saw, especially Olivia and Fin. They could also see that it was mostly coming from Elliot.

Fin walked up to them just as Sienna's eyes met Elliot's once again. "You know just cause we're cops, doesn't mean we like doughnuts." He said reaching for the box.

Sienna grinned at him and pulled the box away, not letting him have one. "Oh yeah, well then don't have one then." She said playfully.

Fin chuckled as he grabbed the box from her and opened it, seeing that their were only two left. "Which one you want? " He said looking the box. "The pretty pink one with the sprinkles?"

Sienna leaned forward and looked into the box. "No, I want the other one."

Fin looked up at her, debating about whether or not to give her the chocolate doughnut. "Yeah, Yeah." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it, Munch chuckling as Fin took a bite of the pink sprinkled doughnut.

Sienna looked up as Cragen and Olivia exited his office, both looking grim. They walked up to the group and looked around. "Guy just kidnapped three girls, two sisters and their cousin at a sleepover."

"When?" Elliot said with a mouthful of doughnut.

"Last night, their parents thought they snuck out to go play in the woods. They spent the whole night looking for them." Cragen continued.

"They didn't think to call the cops?" Munch said.

"If they just got taken last night then they might still be alive." Fin said quickly.

Olivia shook her head. "They already found the two sisters."

They all stopped eating their doughnuts and looked at Cragen who spoke quickly.

"The neighbors saw a man talking to one of the girls a few days ago." Cragen said. "And, we know the guy."

He held up a black and white mugshot copy of the man. He had been arrested years before for attempted kidnapping by Olivia and Munch when they were working on another case, but he got off on a technicality.

"Now, this guy works fast so I need all of you on it." Cragen said to all the detectives.

Sienna began to walk away as the detectives went to work, turning to their desks and writing boards, but Cragen quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I need you to get this printed as fast as you can." He said, his tone very serious. He handed her the picture and she took it nodding.

When Sienna was hired, Cragen mostly expected her to only come in on certain days, days when the detectives got out of control, a case was messed up, and things were being talked about in the press. She was friends with the people who ran things and she knew what she was doing, so he wanted her to make sure the story got straight. But now, she was in almost every day, and not just covering the detectives asses.

The mood had gone from happy to serious in a matter of seconds, something Sienna was already used to after spending only a month in the SVU. She knew now why the rotated them out every two years. She had seen the cases get to Olivia and Fin before, having known them for years, but Elliot was a different story.

She picked up the phone and looked down at the picture as the phone rang. He looked like a normal guy, early thirties, brown hair, 5'10.

"Yeah, Greg Masters." A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Sienna. I've got a picture you need to run."

Greg Masters was the assistant editor of the New York Post, which when they posted pictures of criminals on their covers, were a good friend to the police. But, when they printed things like "Killer Cop", it was another story. She didn't have to worry about getting the story on the news, that was always already done, but more people saw the post. It hung in news stands all over the city, and even if people didn't buy it, they almost always saw the cover.

"Yeah yeah, you and the rest of Manhattan. What's the story?" Greg said in a hurry.

"This guy kidnapped three girls last night, and two of them are already dead. He's got a record for attempted kidnapping and he's probably going after another girl right now."

"That's not front page news babe, this is New York."

"You can spin it any way you want, just put the guy's face on the cover and print that he's a kidnapper." Sienna said. She was accustomed to playing along to get what she really needed.

"You give me the number, and you've got it."

Sienna shook her head slightly. He wouldn't print it unless there was a reward. Posting a picture and asking people to help out for nothing more than a warm feeling didn't work in New York, where the cooperation with the police force wasn't at it's best to begin with.

"I'll call you back." Sienna said, hanging up the phone and dialing a new number as she sat on the edge of her desk, watching the detectives work on the case. Elliot was on the phone, leaning over his desk, but he looked up at her as he talked.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six days since the investigation had started. There was now a reward out for Edward Gulling, the man they were after. He had not only kidnapped three more girls, but also a married couple, which incited the reward, proving that it wasn't just a special victims case. Gulling had killed the last original girl and they had found her body three days ago, shortly after two more of the others had gone missing.

Sienna entered the station to a massive wave of heat. It was dry heat, and crisp, not natural. She had only been home for 3 hours, having not left for two days before, sleeping in the bunks when she had a chance. She quickly pulled off her jacket and dropped it on her desk, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater.

"Jesus what the hell happened in here?" Sienna asked as Cragen walked up to her, his sleeves rolled up and his collar loose.

"The heater's broken to where we can't turn it off. Not to mention we've got the whole department and the F.B.I up our asses." He answered. "Did you get any real sleep at home?"

Cragen had sent Sienna home after she had nearly passed out from the two hours of sleep she was getting in the bunks, where she wasn't even really sleeping at all, her cell phone and office phone ringing consistently, not to mention the other noises coming from the main squad room.

"Yeah, but they still kept calling my cell phone so I might as well come back in right?" She answered, giving Cragen a smile as Elliot came from his desk and walked up to them.

"What's up?" Cragen said, looking at him, noticing the expression on Elliot's face wasn't good news.

"Couple of guys from the F.B.I want to talk to you, they said it's important."

Cragen huffed. "What line?"

"2." Elliot said over his shoulder as Cragen went to the phone in his office, leaving them alone.

"Hey." Elliot said, smiling slightly, finally addressing Sienna.

"Hey." She said back. "So what's with the politics?"

"Started a couple hours ago, the F.B.I saying it's not special victims anymore because of the adults…." He said trailing, having heard it all before.

They looked at each other a moment, Sienna biting her lip before Elliot spoke. His sleeves were rolled up, and the top buttons of his shirt undone, obviously because of the heat. It was always a sort of awkwardness, but a good one, that despite not wanting to, made Sienna smile.

"Do you feel better?" Elliot asked, honestly concerned as his hand went to her elbow protectively. He had heard the phone calls she got about the case, harassment for a story, threats that something would be twisted if they didn't get more information for the public. Sienna was much better equip to handle it than any of them, having a way of dealing with newspapers and such, after having worked at one for almost a year and knowing many of the guys who ran them. But the mere exhaustion and the fact that her phones rang as much his, showed she clearly needed a break, not being able to sleep in the bunk room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sienna responded as she patted his chest softly, reassuring him.

"Elliot" Olivia said, holding a phone in her hand. She had been watching the two of them as had Fin, who had given Munch a look when he saw Elliot walk over to Sienna. He gave him a dirty look now when he left her to walk over to Olivia who handed him the phone, Sienna already focusing on the papers on her desk.

Elliot smiled sarcastically at Olivia's look as he took the phone from her. They all had their different opinions about Elliot, him usually being the one to cause the trouble. It was already obvious that Fin was not his biggest fan from past events, but since Fin had noticed Elliot's notice of Sienna, he had become even less of a fan. Olivia on the other hand, was always wanting to protect people. Elliot's divorce papers weren't even final, and Sienna was almost a little sister to her, not to mention his and her jobs caused large amounts of stress. She just never thought it good for anything to go on between Sienna and Elliot. And by the look she had just given him, it was obvious she didn't like how Elliot seemed to be the one starting things.

But, Cragen had his own ideas about the two of them, and considering that he was the most logical of them all. The way he saw it was, Stabler still wore his wedding ring and Sienna still called him Detective Stabler, to him that meant nothing was happening.

And he was right, for the most part. There was sexual tension there, it was obvious, and it wasn't that Cragen hadn't noticed it, it was more than tension was tension and there always was a lot of it in the squad room, not matter what the kind.


	4. Chapter 4

The squad room was crowded, loud, and over heating. And being in a room that was 98 degrees didn't help anyone's stress level. Munch was constantly poking at the heater, and also constantly having something to say about how it was not working. Sienna was constantly on the phone. Olivia and Elliot were constantly at the boards, looking at pictures and labels. Fin was constantly yelling at someone on the phone, or in person, and eventually ending with slamming his phone into the desk. Cragen was constantly in his office. They all had had enough of each other, they were all trapped in the hot air of the room, with no where to go. The damage control Sienna was doing did nothing, because every time someone came into the room, they saw one of the detectives yelling at each other, or getting angry about some random thing. By ten at night, everyone of them was completely tired and pissed off.

"Well goddamn, if that isn't the woman I'm looking for right there!" A man stood behind Sienna as cops rushed past him with a big grin on his face, in this three thousand dollar suit.

His obnoxious behavior stood out in the room, full of hard faced cops, seasoned detectives, and victims family members. He was attractive, and smug. Elliot and Olivia turned from the board and looked at him, before looking back at each other. "Who is this guy?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders at Elliot. "That's Scott Smith" Munch stepped up to them, the only one still wearing his suit and jacket. Elliot heard the name and opened his mouth but Munch stopped him. "no relation, he's the editor for the Ledger, and this guy, he knows everybody's business."

"Yeah except your's right?" Fin said sarcastically.

"But that's just because I know how to keep a secret." Fin chuckled at Munch's paranoia and looked across the room at Scott and Sienna talking.

Scott was nodding up and down as Sienna spoke, the detectives unable to hear their conversation. They eyed him suspiciously, considering who he was, except Fin, who just sat there.

"So how's Fin?"

Sienna stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she nodded. "He's uh, he's good. He's right over there actually." Sienna turned around and looked at Fin as Scott raised his hand at him.

Fin raised his hand back, acknowledging Scott. "I hate that guy." He said to the other detectives.

Elliot looked at Fin, furrowing his brow. "How do you know him?"

There was a pause before Fin answered. "It's a long story."

"Jesus this place is really a mess!" Scott stood with his hands on his hips as he talked, very animated as he looked around the room.

"We're in the middle of a crisis, you know that." Sienna still stood with her arms in front of her chest, wearing her white v-neck shirt, having taken off both her sweaters hours before. The cold outside was no match for the overwhelming heat in the squad room. Elliot watched their conversation as he looked at file, sneaking looks up at them.

"Yeah, but can't you get like, a secretary to clean it up or something?" Scott continued, still looking around.

"Scott, a secretary? This a police station, not a press room."

The detectives watched as Scott smiled and they began to say goodbye, Sienna watching him as he walked off. She started to turn back to her desk and midway saw Fin sitting across the room in his chair with a look on his face. She shrugged her shoulders slightly acknowledging his look and he laughed, shaking his head. She had always known he didn't like him.

As she turned back to her desk, Sienna caught the glimpse of a man at the fax and copy machine, reaching for some papers, then thumbing through them. He was looking around cautiously, watching what was going on around him. She paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes. She walked around her desk, slowly at first, realizing what was happening.

The entire situation suddenly exploded very quickly. Sienna walked towards the man as he moved from the copier, taking the faxes with him, apparently not having noticed Sienna. " What are you doing?!"

The man realized he'd been caught and tried to run past Sienna, trying to avoid her, but she stopped him, catching stealing the papers from the fax machine. He pushed her out of his way, throwing his hot coffee on her, covering her chest and nearly knocking her down. She gasped and Fin jumped up from his chair, the man taking off down the hallway as Sienna ran after him.

He knocked a cop out of the way and dropped the papers, running past the elevators to the stairs. Just as he reached them, Sienna caught him, grabbing his arm. She pushed him against the wall just as Fin opened the door, jumping in and handcuffing the man as he tried to pull away. "Don't even think about it." Fin said as Sienna stepped back.

"You ok?" He asked Sienna.

"Yeah. She said, out of breath.

Olivia and Munch came out of the double doors, right behind Fin. "That's smart, trying to steal from a police station." Munch said.

"Yeah, whatever." The man said over his shoulder.

Sienna stood in front of an elevator, catching her breath as Elliot ran up behind her. He stopped right next to her and the both looked at the scene in front of them.

"Why would he run?" She said gasping between breaths, knowing it was Elliot who was standing beside her.

"You look like a cop." Elliot said with a grin.

Sienna turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Cragen, who leaned out of his door and yelled at her. "Sienna, my office!"

Sienna looked at Elliot briefly, still standing there with a slight grin on his face, very clearly amused, before walking over to Cragen's office, a cop handing her the papers the man had dropped while running away.

She followed Cragen into his office and leaned against the door as he sat down at his desk, covered in papers that he couldn't even see through. "You want to tell what the hell that was?"

Sienna glanced at the papers and then tossed them down on the desk. "They're background checks, repeat offender searches on guys we've been looking at."

"Who the hell ordered background checks through a fax machine anyway?"

Sienna shook her head as she stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. It was only then that he realized she had coffee all over her shirt. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." Sienna said, pulling at her shirt. It was sticky and hot, mixing with her sweat and clinging to her skin and she had only now just really noticed it. "The guy threw it at me."

Cragen looked down at his desk, shaking his head at the out of control events taking place in his precinct. "Take a break, go home and rest."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sienna said.

"GO HOME." Cragen said sternly, looking up at her.

"Yeah, and all the phone calls I get here will come to my cell anyway."

"Then turn it off." He said, his voice stern once again.

Sienna turned, about to open the door. "Sienna, I'm serious. Go home."

She left the office and closed the door behind her loudly. She went to her desk, picking up papers as she went, her phone still ringing. As she picked up her phone and began to dial a number, a woman came up to her, holding a pen and notebook, Sienna immediately seeing what she wanted.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me."

"I'm sorry, but any questions need to be directed to us by phone." Sienna said, pausing her phone conversation.

The woman didn't leave and leaned forward, closer to Sienna. "But I was told that a Detective would-"

Sienna asked Greg Masters, the person on the other end of the phone, to hold on as she turned, putting the phone down on her shoulder. "Neither I nor the detectives are available to answer any questions pertaining to this case, or any other case, opened or closed." Sienna said, leaning down to write a phone number on a piece of paper.

"This is our press call number." She handed the ripped rectangle of paper to the woman who looked at it briefly, before looking back at Sienna. She then turned slowly away walking over to a man who waited near the elevators, as Sienna lifted the phone from her shoulder, resuming her talk with Greg, whose loud voice could be heard coming from the other line.

"Greg, are you still there?"

"Yeah babe, what's going on over there?"

"I don't know anymore. This place is a mess. I've got to-"

A man rushed up to Sienna, the same man who had been standing with the woman, and before Sienna could answer Greg's question, the man grabbed her arm turning her around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sienna pulled away from him, confused and still holding the phone up to her ear, Greg hearing the whole conversation. The man began yelling at her as Greg went on in her ear, asking what was going on. Two uniformed officers came over, seeing the disturbance, creating a bigger scene.

"You gave my wife a phone number to call? How is that going to help you find our daughter?"

The officers ignored the man's words, his violent outburst getting louder as he was pulled away from Sienna, Olivia hurrying over from her desk.

"Wait, your daughter is missing?" She said, her obvious concern she had for victims coming out in her voice.

"Yes, Lisa Jones. That's our daughter." The man said, both Olivia and Sienna realizing who the man was as Elliot walked up beside them, asking what was going on. "The girl that just went missing today." Olivia said.

"Yeah and this bitch gave my wife a phone number to call!" Mr. Jones yelled, moving closer to Sienna, his voice escalating once again.

"That's not necessary." Elliot said, stepping inbetween Mr. Jones and Sienna, holding up his hands to keep him back as Mr. Jones continued shouting.

Sienna put the phone down on her shoulder, Greg still yelling on the other line, always wanting to know what was going on. "I'm sorry." She said over Mr. Jones' yelling, Elliot still standing between them.

Mrs. Jones nodded at her, somewhat accepting her apology as her husband ignored her continued to shout. Olivia stood with her a few feet away, looking at pictures of her daughter, everyone beginning to notice the scene in the middle of the squad room.

Sienna continued apologizing, and Mr. Jones continued to yell, as Elliot stood like a wall between them, occasionally putting up his hand to hold him back. Once the man began to calm down, Elliot told him to go over to his wife, which he did, realizing that was more important.

Elliot watched him walk away, then turned back to Sienna. "You should be more careful about what you say to a victim's parents."

"I didn't know, she came up to with a pen and paper, and I-" Sienna started, but Elliot stopped her.

"This is a police station." Elliot said, raising his voice. "These people come in here and expect our help." He continued, pointing back at the parents. "This isn't a homicide case."

Sienna put her phone down on her desk and looked up at him. "I know that."

"Yeah, why don't you try acting like it," Elliot crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The scene was disturbing, and loud, attracting the attention of everyone in the squad room, and Greg Masters on the other end of the phone. Cragen swung open the door to his office, also hearing the argument.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" He shouted, , interrupting Elliot and Sienna who stopped shouting at each other.

Sienna looked down and shook her head as Elliot ran his hand over his mouth, neither one of them having an answer for their behavior. Cragen looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders and shook her head, backing away from Sienna slightly.

Cragen huffed before looking around the room at everyone, still standing and looking at the scene.

"I want everyone in here back to work!" He said.

Elliot looked at Sienna and she looked up at him, a very noticeable attraction between them, the squad room returning to work as Cragen went back in his office and shut the door.

Greg Masters' voice came through the receiver of Sienna's phone, still laying on top of her desk. Elliot and Sienna both looked at it, breaking their stare as Sienna answered it.

"Greg, I'll have to call you back." She said quickly before hanging up and rushing out of the squad room. Elliot watched as she went down the hallway. He glanced around him, seeing the squad room busy once again, before walking down the hallway to the locker room.


End file.
